Breaking Out: SMUT SCENE
by BookRead
Summary: SMUT Lily and Leo's first night of passion, a missing chapter from my Breakng Out story. Should be read with that story but can be read alone. Did I mention SMUT? M for major lemons!


_Decided to make it a story anyway even with too few reviews lol. If you haven't read Breaking Out yet you may be a little confused but I think this will probably still work for you. Review at the end!_

**Breaking Out: SMUT SCENE**

Lily gasped as Leo suddenly broke from his trance and gripped her hips tightly as he pulled her back towards him. Their mouths met, lips crashing into one another and Leo scraped his teeth over Lily's bottom lip. She moaned softly and Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth, their tongues dancing and battling together. He gripped her hips tightly until she let out a gasp at the pressure and then moved his mouth down, kissing all the way down her neck to her collarbone.

"You are too sexy." He muttered, punctuating every word with a kiss.

He rested his forehead against hers, their lips just millimetres apart as they tried to regain their breaths.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

With each word his mouth brushed hers and Lily fought to keep her eyes locked with his without kissing him senseless.

"I haven't gone to all this effort to back out now." She promised.

Leo grinned briefly.

"Yes I quite like what you've done with the place." He murmured as Lily begin to dust kisses over his cheeks, nose and eyelids but never reaching his mouth.

"I didn't think you had noticed that anything was different." She laughed as he twisted his head back and forth, trying to recapture her mouth.

"I hadn't, I just assumed that you would have made everything perfect just like you always do."

Leo growled suddenly, gripping Lily around the waist and threw her onto the bed. He paced at the foot of her bed watching her like he was a predator and she was his prey. The piercing look in his eyes alone caused Lily's pulse to quicken and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach like a burning liquid heat was engulfing her and pooling in the black lace underwear she wore beneath her nightdress. She blushed as she noticed his gaze move from her eyes to rove over her body. Her pale arms held her body up from the bed and her long legs were hooked around one another. Leo moved closer to the bed and hooked his finger around the strap of her nightdress that hadn't slipped down and pushed it off of her shoulder.

"You seem to have too many clothes on Leo Malfoy." Lily announced breathlessly as Leo traced the top lacy edge of her nightdress with one finger, brushing over the sensitive skin.

He nodded dumbly, his eyes moving from the peaks of Lily's hardened nipples that could be plainly seen through her nightdress to her eyes. Slowly, still watching Lily, he unbuttoned the black shirt he was wearing. Though she had seen him in fewer clothes before, Lily still felt her breathing hitch. With the shirt gone his hands went lower to unbutton his dark trousers and he let out a moan as some of the pressure he had been feeling was alleviated. Lily felt a blush ghosting over her already hot skin as she noticed the prominent bulge tenting his emerald coloured boxers.

Lily grabbed the wand lying on her bedside table and preformed what she was sure was the right charm. She then lay back against her pillows as he clambered onto the bed and he lay on his side next to her.

"Now you are the one wearing too much." He whispered.

Lily moaned as his hand stroked up from her knee to her hip, pushing the flimsy nightdress up and then over her breasts and head. She claimed his mouth with hers again as she pushed him flat and climbed onto his chest. His hands traced up her sides and rubbed her sensitive breasts, rolling each hardened nipple in his fingers and forcing more moans to leave her mouth. With a blush Lily slid back onto the bed and reached down to slide Leo's boxers down and onto the floor. She looked at his hardened member with wonder and stroked his length with one finger. He groaned loudly as she leaned her head down and licked the tip with her tongue. Leo's moans grew louder as he tried not to buck his hips and his fists balled at his sides to stop him from forcing her mouth further down his swollen cock. The tight warmth and wetness of her mouth finally grew too much for him and he exploded into her mouth.

The redhead crawled back up the bed looking pleased with herself as Leo gazed at her with wonder. He kissed her softly as his hands drifted downwards. Gently he stroked the front of her lace panties earning him a soft gasp. He hooked a finger through her underwear and pulled it off of her and then slid her legs apart. A blush coloured Lily's face as he looked at her fully unveiled before him for the first time. He teased her slightly as he stroked just the very edges of her opening until she growled softly and he slid one finger slowly into her wet opening.

"Oh Leo," she gasped as he thrusted the finger slowly in and out of her.

"You're so wet already." He murmured.

He dipped his head, sliding his tongue between her lower lips and she arched her back right off of the bed with a moan. Lily felt the pleasure building up in her body like a volcano that was about to erupt and she grabbed Leo by the hair and pulled him back up to her mouth. Their lips crashed together and she tasted herself in his mouth.

"Now," she begged him and Leo nodded.

He positioned himself between her legs and she felt his erection pressing just against her opening. Leo pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, silently asking if she was sure. She nodded and he edged into her, pushing through the barrier inside her. His kisses silence the cry of pain she emitted and he rested against her when he was in, waiting for her to recover. Lily closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of being full of him instead of the pain. Finally she nodded and he began to move slowly out of her until only his tip was still inside and then he thrusted back inside. As the rhythm built up Lily began to feel the pleasure build inside of her once again.

"I love you." Leo grunted, his voice straining as he fought to speak.

"Love you to." Replied Lily and then she let out a scream of pleasure.

Her body convulsed around him as she felt the bubbling feeling in her stomach finally reach boiling point. Wave upon wave of pleasure began to hit her all at once. She felt all her muscles clench, tightening around Leo and everything else seemed very far away. All that mattered was her and Leo. She felt him shake above her as he too exploded; cumming deep within her with a yell.

As the sun began to rise the next morning Lily woke to find Leo watching her silently. He kissed her softly and stroked her cheek.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Little bit stiff but I hear it gets better with practice." She replied with a smirk.

Leo's grin mirrored hers as he slid his hand between her legs whispering dirty words and stroking her until she screamed with pleasure.

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
